


Smoke & Mirrors

by nathans_tales



Series: TLOU one-shots [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drug Use, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathans_tales/pseuds/nathans_tales
Summary: “Tell me a pickup line.”Ellie lowered the joint as she blew smoke from between her lips. “What?”She plucked the joint from Ellie’s hand. “I’m bored, and you’re famously bad at flirting. So, it’s cheap entertainment.”“Fuck you,” Ellie scoffed.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725703
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Smoke & Mirrors

“Tell me a pickup line.”

Ellie lowered the joint as she blew smoke from between her lips. “What?”

Dina leaned up and braced herself on her elbow. She plucked the joint from Ellie’s hand. “I’m bored, and you’re famously bad at flirting. So, it’s cheap entertainment.” She smirked and took a long drag.

“Fuck you,” Ellie scoffed. She tried to ignore the tight feeling in her chest at the idea of flirting with Dina.

Dina reached over and placed the joint in Ellie’s mouth. Ellie’s face turned scarlet. “Come on,” Dina persisted. “You’re the master of shitty puns, I bet you have some truly amazing one-liners stowed away in there,” Dina said, tapping Ellie on the forehead.

Ellie released a long puff of smoke. “Ugh, fine. Uh… something must be wrong with my eyes, because I can’t take them off of you.”

Dina rolled her eyes. “God, that’s awful.”

Ellie craned her neck and blew smoke into Dina’s face. “You literally fuckin’ asked for it.”

“Maybe so. Another one,” Dina insisted as she took the joint back.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.”

“Terrible. Again.”

“You’re ridiculous. Feel my shirt.”

Dina looked at Ellie quizzically. “What?”

“Feel my shirt!”

Dina reached over and felt the fabric of Ellie’s shirt between her fingers.

“You know what it’s made of?” Ellie asked. “Girlfriend material.”

Dina groaned loudly and flopped onto her back. “That’s just awful. It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

Ellie reached over and snatched the joint from between her lips, causing Dina to smile wickedly in amusement. “Awfully bold coming from the girl dating Jesse. I’ve heard his one-liners and we both know they aren’t pretty.”

Dina didn’t reply, but turned onto her side so her face was only a few inches from Ellie’s. She just looked at Ellie quietly, her eyes drifting across the features of her face.

“What?” Ellie whispered.

“I don’t know. Nothing,” Dina replied. She reached back over and took the fabric of Ellie’s shirt between her fingers again, looking contemplative for one fleeting moment before she pulled away and sat up. “Finish smoking that, we should head back.” She stood up and walked away, leaving Ellie laying there with the joint hanging from her lips, the place where Dina had touched feeling hot against her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I came up with and posted after only one read through, because I'm trying to write more for Ellie/Dina without committing to anything huge like my last fic. This is based off the prompt line "It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line” that I saw on tumblr!
> 
> This is set right before Dina breaks up with Jesse, so probably not long before the dance from the 2018 trailer.


End file.
